Biomechanics and Imaging Core The Biomechanics and Imaging Core, under the direction of Dr. Thomas D. Brown, will serve all four projects. This core unit will be primarily located in the Department of Orthopaedics and Rehabilitation's Biomechanics Laboratory. The computational stress analysis, most of the physical testing for all projects, and a substantial portion of the image analysis work will be performed in this unit. In addition, the six faculty and staff PhD bioengineers in the Biomechanics Laboratory will participate in all CORT meetings and reviews. This core has a series of general capabilities in the area of macroscopic physical testing, image analysis, and computational mechanics. In addition, it has special capabilities, developed in conjunction with the ongoing SCOR work, which will be brought to bear in support of the individual CORT projects. These include areas such as nonlinear/poroelastic finite element analysis, cartilage impaction and indentation, a multiaxial loading bioreactor, comminution energy and soft tissue injury imaging assessments, and automated quantitative cartilage histomorphometry. Individuals associated with this laboratory also are key personnel in all four of the CORT projects.